Save My Broken Heart
by nakaki-chan
Summary: Inuyasha was the reason she lost her mother. He was rich, She was poor. His win, Her lost. Now they want to take her brother away. He would pay, She'll get revenge. How? Easy. Make his billion dollar company go bankrupt, but she gets amnesia. Now what?
1. Accidents

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor have I ever tried to own him, even though he is cute. Now that I've got that off my chest... This is my second fanfiction. Flames are welcomed because they only make me stronger and you more jealous. Lol…Kidding.

She wore a black dress that was decorated with silver trimmings and a silver floral print. Her dress was located above the knees and her hair was curled, so that it hung freely down her back to commemorate the dress. The dress she wore was different. It was a special dress that looked like a cross between a kimono and the Japanese/Chinese dress. The shoes she wore were simple strap heels. It was basically black except for the strings which was silver. They tied around her ankles elegantly. The loose strings hung like string that you use to tie balloons when they are filled with helium. They had the tweezed looked as if someone had taken a scissors and pulled it all the way down till it reached the end of the string. Not too much and not too less. Simply elegant.

With a small nod of the head the DJ started the music. At first the only sound that was heard was the sound of the air conditioning. Slowly the sound of hip-hop/soul music started fill the place. It was Mariah Carey's "Always Be My Baby."

_We were as one  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die _

At the beginning of the song, her voice was shaky and you could tell that she was a little apprehensive, but by the time she reached the third line it was gone. She sang from her heart and that was what had the audience mesmerized. She really sounded like she was in love. It different from how anyone else had tried to sing the song. It was like innocent puppy love.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby _

She moved across the stage with grace as she sung. Occasionally, she would place her hand on her heart and rock from side to side just to add more feeling. She would look up at the ceiling as if she was staring at the stars and twirl her hair as if she was dreaming of her prince charming to come and rescue her. It was brilliant. It was pure magic.

_I ain't gonna cry  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end_

All eyes was on her as she walked down the stage steps and towards some random guy. She sat on his lap and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she continued sing. Her hand trailed up his chest and towards his face, caressing his cheek softly as she went on. Suddenly, she had removed herself from on him and gave him a sad yet loving look as she continued to sing. If anyone could play a damn good role, it was her by far.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby _

She moved through the audience until she reached the VIP Section. Only the richest and the most worthy people was located up there. She swayed back and forth as she sung her heart out, giving it all she had. She watched everyone in the closed quarters until her gaze meet up with golden brown eyes. She watched him almost seductively as she moved her hips from side to side and held out her hand towards him. She had never done this before in any of her other performances, but there was always a first time for everything.

_I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time _

When he took her hand she placed it right on her chest, above her heart. Her head moved from side to side as she continued her performance and she watched him from the corners of her eyes before she pulled away, leaving his hand drop. She brushed away strands of her hair as she slowly made her retreat, never taken her eyes off of him. There was nothing going on between them. Everyone knew this but it still made most of the men in the place jealous.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby _

As the song came to an end, she was back on the stage again. She looked at the audience and took a bow as the song faded. The cheers of the people in the club made her smile as she took another bow. Most of the men was up on their feet. In fact, all of the men was on their feet except for one who was located in the VIP room. The sound of "Encore" rocked the place and she backed up to go to the side of the stage to exit. She took one last bow and caught a rose that was thrown on the stage. She smelled it then looked up and tucked it behind her air. That simple gesture was one of pure innocence, which made the crowd go off more as she left the stage.

As she walked off the stage, the golden brown eyes of her boss Inuyasha followed her. She was different. She was fresh. She was bold and he hated it. No one ever laid a hand on him, ever. Although he hated what she did, he did realize that her hands were very soft. He growled and shook his head before he looked over at his friend, Miroku.

"So Inuyasha. We are both grown men. Let's talk business." said Miroku.

"No. Miroku." replied Inuyasha, making sure his words came out clipped and to the point.

"Aww… Come on… You stingy old goad…When does that contract expire?" Miroku asked and whined at the same time.

"Not anytime soon and your not going to get her. Hell has to freeze over first." Muttered Inuyasha as he leaned back in his plush leather chair.

"It could be arranged." Miroku said with a devious smile.

Inuyasha looked at the stage where Kagome once stood and sighed. He was never the type of person to say that he had needed help in anything. He was independent and he started his empire from scratch. He would be damned if he had to let one of those jealous bastards get his hands on the same things he had to put his life on. Once again, he found himself looking at the stage again. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Kagome helped him from keeping his business from going under. Clubs weren't what they used to be and his was just played out until he found her in an audition at the Five Star Hotel. At first he was having doubts about hiring someone he didn't know. The business was already going under and he didn't want some wanna be Beyonce making things worst. Nevertheless he was won over by the crowd she had dragged in and that was what made him offer her the job.

Every day she would come in, give a stellar performance, collect her pay, and leave. Every time she sang she brought in more and more money. This club was one that banked in half a million dollars almost every day just because people wanted to hear her sing. However, there was something about her that caught his eye, something he couldn't put his finger on but what ever it is he would find out.

Inuyasha was known as a very powerful man. He owns seven major five star hotels, eight movie theaters and his own clubs. It was even said that he bought out the Ramen companies. Inuyasha's biggest success was his corporation that was one of the things he had built from scratch. Rumor had it that Inuyasha was more powerful than the President, but no one know how true that was and no one dared to try.

"Come on Inuyasha... Stop being such a stuck up... We all know that your a fraud." Joked Miroku.

"Miroku... I don't think everyone would appreciate your guts all over the floor... It's bad for my business." Sneered Inuyasha as he sipped his whine calmly.

"Whatever. You should lighten up. Have you heard about the accident?"

"What accident?" He asked as the quirked an eyebrow.

"This woman was killed in an accident by a drunk driver. She was driving on the bridge and the "drunk" truck driver ran into her car and it knocked her over the bridge. She died instantly from impact. The driver survived but the woman died leaving two kids alone."

"Wow... That's sad... anyway back to business..."

"Inuyasha, the reason I'm telling you about this is because it's been all over the news," he hinted. "The incapacitated driver of the truck worked for your company. You know the one, Inu Corp."

Now this bit of news caught his eye. He frowned as thoughts ran through his mind at the speed of light.

_Why hadn't I been informed about this? That was my driver? How could that happen? I can get sued. Those damn lawyers will make a fortune off of me. Wait…what am I worrying about. It's nothing money can't by. I am Inuyasha Tashinoga. Who the hell would challenge me? Case over._

Eventually, Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie and looked at Miroku. He shrugged and leaned back carelessly. He took a sip of wine then swished it around in his mouth before swallowing it. He savored the tasted and shrugged yet again.

"Have my people contact their people and give them some money. Nothing you can do about it now. She's dead right. At least we could make sure her brats are safe." he replied with a bored yawn.

"Inuyasha?!?! Do you think money can solve everything? Are you out your damn mind. That woman was Ms. Higurashi..." Miroku growled out.

"Yea... so..."

"That was Kagome's mother."

"Hmmm…Interesting. Doesn't she have any other relatives..."

"No... her grandfather died four months ago."

"Takai." Inuyasha called.

Inuyasha'a gaurd stepped towards him. He was bigger than Inuyasha by far. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. It wasn't slicked back with moose but it was well combed. He wore a black get up that would make anyone look at him and his little microphone in his ear twice. As Takai leaned forward, Inuyasha whispered something in his ear. This whispering went on for quite a while before he nodded and left. Miroku looked at him with wonder in his eyes and started to open his mouth.

"Don't ask" Inuyasha said sharply.

Miroku closed his mouth with whatever dignity he had left and played with his drink.

When Kagome reached backstage she immediately went for a cup of water. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about everything that she was going through. She hated being close to her boss, Inuyasha, but she would make him pay. She would destroy the very thing he loved the most, his precious company. Whoever said that revenges a …… didn't know how right they were.

Moving away from the water cooler, she went and sat down, looking at the ground. Moments passed and she closed her eyes, relaxing. She loved the silence. No one would bother her or take her away from her private world. She felt safe. When a small hand touched her shoulder, she opened her eyes and looked up. It was the first friend she had made when she started singing here. In fact, she was the only friend she hand during these hard times and for that she was thankful. Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Sango."

"Yo Kagome... How ya holding up." She asked as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"Fine"

"So Inuyasha's having a party you coming?"

"Um… no… I…..have things to do…." She said quickly then gave a firm nod.

"Come on... It will be fun. It would get your mind off of you-no-what. You can even bring your brother with you."

"I'll think about it."

"Fine... but if you don't come I'll come for you and drag you by your ear to the party."

Kagome laughed but it soon faded when her pager went off. She took it off and looked at it. With a small smile, she looked at Sango with hopeful eyes. Sango nodded her head understanding that her brother probably needed her. This meant that she would probably end up singing Kagome's last song. She didn't mind acutally. She just wished that Kagome didn't have so much things to worry about. With a small frown, she watched her friend ran out the club.

As the DJ called Kagome's name Sango walked out on stage.

"I'm sorry but Kagome had an emergency and had to leave so I will be singing her last song for her."

With a small nod of the head, the DJ flipped on the music. The music started and Sango swayed to the bit, starting to sing softly. This was just one of those days. It was basically another day at the Tashinoga Club.


	2. Letters and confontations

Discliamer:I do not own Inuyasha but I do own any other characters. *sighs* Since this is my second fanfic it will take a while to update sorry... *yarns* I'm going to watch TV while you read the story and review. Well... back to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran into the house and up to Sota's bedroom but he wasn't there. He was sleeping peacefully in there mother's bed. His cheeks were tearstained and his face was pale. Kagome brushed her hand agaisnt his cheek to check if there was any sign of fever and sighed was there wasn't any indication of one.  
  
Kagome walked downstairs and into the dining room. She looked at the eviction letter on the table. She picked it up and started to read it and tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.  
  
We are truly sorry about what happened to your mother but if you do not pay back your loan we will have to take the house. You will have 30 days to pay back the money but if not you will be evicted. You have been falling behind on your payments for about two months and we gave you a chance to pay it but since there isn't any indication of paying it back we will have to take the house and place your brother with a child foster family...  
  
Kagome couldn't read anymore and she started to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Sota. She knew that he read the letter and that was why he paged her. Sota hugged Kagome and started to cry again.  
  
"Kagome I don't want to leave you... Please don't make them take me away from you... Please"  
  
"Don't worry we'll find a way out of this I promise. But this mean I'll have to work at the club on double shifts and won't be able to see you."  
  
Sota looked at Kagome with fear in his eyes. He shook his head violently and buried his head in her neck.  
  
"What if they come and take me away while your working... I don't wanna be alone by myself."  
  
"Sota...I..."  
  
"What if I come with you Kagome... after school. I could do my homework and then help out. I could buff some tables or something... please. I already lost mom I don't want to lose you to."  
  
Kagome hugged Sota and smiled at him.  
  
"You won't lose me I promise"  
  
"Pinky swear"  
  
"I promise even if I have to stick a needle in my eye."  
  
"Thanks Kagome"  
  
The phone rang and Kagome answered it. Her face paled and looked at Sota as she hung up.  
  
"Kagome who was that?"  
  
"That was my boss and I have a meeting with him in thirty minutes."  
  
"Why..."  
  
"I don't know. This could be your chance to ask my boss for that job if your still interested but if you get it you will have to mantian those great grades you've always been bragging about."  
  
"Thanks... Your the greatest"  
  
Sota ran upstairs to change his clothes and bathe. Kagome sighed and looked around the room and wondered about what the meeting was about.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Your not going to fire her are you Inuyasha." said Miroku.  
  
"Why not she lied on her application."  
  
"But Inuyasha she have a lot to deal with. Give her one more chance... Please." Sango begged.  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window and sighed. It has been two years since he found the well that allowed him to come to this era. Sango started to take classes at the computer college and was able to make birth certificates for Miroku, Shippo, himself and herself. They all found jobs until Inuyasha became a famous layer and became rich. Shippo was off some where at a candy store and it was the only way to get him to leave Miroku alone.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome opened the door. He looked at her and nodded towards the chair infront his desk. She sat down and waited for him to began. He leaned agians't the desk and dropped her folder infront of her. Instantly her face paled and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh no" she whispered  
  
"Oh no is right. Would you care to explain this...   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I think that is enough for today. I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter because I did. please don't forget to review.  
  
Good-bye. 


	3. Confessions

A/N: Sorry about updating this so late. Exams are so close by and I have to start studing. Sorry but I promise that I will update when I have a chance.Enjoy the story... Oh Yea I so not own Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's pale face and wondered if she was thinking of another lie to tell him. Her hands was in her lap and she was nervous. He could tell by the way she twisted her hands back and forth.  
  
"So would you care to explian or would you like me to began." Inuyasha siad slowly.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." said Kagome.  
  
"Like hell you don't. You lied on your application and you lied to me. Is everything you told me come from a lie?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"So your 17 right."  
  
"yes."  
  
"liar."  
  
"Why should you care about how old I am."  
  
"Because I can charge you for fraud and because what your doing can get me arrested."  
  
"you should be arrested after what you did... you bastard."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about."  
  
"Just go to hell."  
  
Kagome got up and ran towards the door then opened it. Her path was blocked by Inuyasha's two body guards. She then looked at Inuyasha and he smirked at her. She gasped when the guard called Mattew grabbed her by the arm.   
  
"We can do this my way or your way. And trust me Kagome my way is easier."  
  
Inuyasha raised his hand and Mattew let her go. He closed the door and locked it from the outside that way nobody gets in or out. Inuyasha felt no pity for her as tears rolled down her chalk white face.   
  
"It was all your fault..."  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
"Like you don't know. It's all your fault. It's your fault she died."  
  
"Your blaming your mother's death on me...Why."  
  
"Because she was killed by one of your drunk drivers... or did the CIA hide that fact from you...I guess they left out that fact or your either a better actor than I thought."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about... for all I know your probably lieing again... it seems that...that is the only thing you could do. Are you taking it up as a hobby know?"  
  
"I knew you won't believe me."  
  
"How could I it's not like you were there."  
  
"I was..." she whispered softly.  
  
"Wh...what."  
  
"I was in the car...We was going to another adution...She always encouraged me to sing. The truck was coming towards us in our land... So she tried to avoid it ... but the truck started... to move to block our way... any before we knew it... we was leaning off the side of the bridge."  
  
"They said she died at impact."  
  
"She didn't... they lied to cover everything up... so no one wouldn't sue anybody."  
  
"But... then how did you survive."  
  
"At impact my seatbelt was broken by the flying glass and hers was stuck... so she started to climb out of the chair... and manage to open the door... so...she pushed me out and when she did that the car tipped and..."  
  
"That is best lie I've heard anybody tell. The tears was classic. You even had me falling for it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I want your locker cleaned out and you out of my face.TODAY!!!"  
  
Inuyasha pressed the button on his desk and the door opened. Mattew came in and escorted Kagome out the room. Sango and Miroku came in and closed the door.  
  
"You fired her..." shouted Sango.  
  
"Yea, so what... are you going to sue me. She came in here and gave me this horseshit about me being the reason her mother was killed and the CIA covering it up from me."  
  
Sango and Miroku's face paled as they looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess no one told you..." said Miroku.  
  
"Told me what." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Everything she told you was true. We didn't tell you because um..."   
  
That was all Sango could say before they heard the sickening sound of a tires squealing and glass shattering. Sota opened the door and his face was pale.  
  
"She was just crossing the street and..."   
  
"Oh No..."said Sango.  
  
A/N: Nakaki is sitting at a table sipping a cup of tea with a evil grin on her face.  
  
*Nakaki* I am so sorry this chapter was short but it needed to be short so the next chapter can be very long. It will take me sonme time to update so read my other story called Powers Unleased. Oh don't forget to review. *laughs wickedly* 


	4. Surprises, Surprises

Discliamer: I do not own that dog boy Inuyasha. *Inuyasha growled* What I ment to say was that I do not own Inuyasha. Although I wish I did...*sighs*  
  
A/N: This chapter is wasn't going to be updated till Monday but due to the fact that I got a threating email from one of my friends... Here it is. *gulps* I hope you enjoy it. To the story.  
  
Inuyasha face paled as he listened to what Sota manage to say before running out the room. Horror drained the rest of the color from his face as he saw Kagome laying on the ground with a small pool of blood that was quickly forming around her. Inuyasha kneeled by her side and felt for a pulse. He found a faint one and gave a sigh of relief.   
  
"Kagome..." he whispered softly.  
  
She moved a little and moaned. Inuyasha then checked to see how badly her wounds were. His face went white as he saw the jagged cut around her waist. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the wound from it bleeding any worst. Sango came up to him and gasped.  
  
"I called 911." said Sango.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and turned his attention back to Kagome. Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha pressed his jacket against her wound.   
  
"Kagome." he said "Open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. She tried to move but he held her still and she closed her eyes again.  
  
"Kagome... try to stay awake." he said softy.  
  
Kagome looked at him and her eyes held pain and confusion. Then she said four words that made Inuyasha's blood run cold.  
  
"Is that my name?"  
  
Those were her last words before pain and darkness consumed her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha paced in the waiting room like a mad man. Nurses went in and doctors came out. It was driven him crazy. Sango laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. Sota was drinking some water but his eyes was red from all the crying he did. Miroku looked up as a doctor approached them.   
  
"Are any of you related to Kagome." he asked.  
  
"I am." said Sota.  
  
"Then I will need you to fill out this information about Miss Kagome."  
  
Sota nodded and started to fill out the information. Inuyasha growled and grabbed the doctor by his shirt collar.   
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"If you put me down I can tell you."  
  
Inuyasha dropped the doctor on the ground and stared at him. The doctor got up and started to dusted off his coat but stopped when Inuyasha growled again.   
  
"As you might know I am not Kagome's doctor but I am known as Dr. Colazzo and I am a specialist in this type of fleid."  
  
"Cut the shit and tell us about Kagome" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Miss Kagome is in a very critical state. She is suffering from a very serious concussion and she also has a couple of broken ribs. We nearly lost her on the way die to the fact that she lost a lot of blood."  
  
"This concussion thing can it make her lose her memory?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, but we don't know for sure. Her concussion can also lead to a coma but I'm not quite sure if it that serious yet. The good news is that she is stable for now but she is still in the critical unit and I'm afraid you can't see her at this moment."  
  
Sota handed Dr.Colazzo the imformation and Miroku was comforting Sango. Dr.Colazzo looked over the imformation and mumbled some stuff about bills.  
  
"I see that your a bit overdue on your last bill. My bills can get very..."  
  
"I'll pay for them." said Inuyasha.  
  
"I see... are you her brother..."  
  
"No...I'm her fiance."  
  
Sango's head shot up and Sota's eyes widened. The doctor nodded and handed Inuyasha a paper to sign. He signed the paper and the doctor left.  
  
"Inuyasha are you crazy." asked Sango.  
  
"No...That damn doctor cares more about money than his patients."  
  
"But you said your her fiance. Listen to the word I just said Inuyasha...FIANCE" said Miroku.  
  
"It was the only way to get him to shut up...it's not like he's going to tell anybody else. Once he's got the money he'll shut up."  
  
Inuyasha gave his full attention to Sota who was standing quietly by Miroku.   
  
"Sota... What's the problem? Don't you agree with what I just did?"  
  
"I don't think you should get involved with Kagome and my problems... we can take care of them ourselves. Don't you think you've done enough."  
  
"Just what the hell do you think that's supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that..."  
  
They stopped arguing as to officers approached them. Sango stood up and Miroku eyebrow rosed.   
  
"I'm Detective Smith and this is my partner Detective Cole. We think what happened to your friend wasn't a accident. We think it was a hit and run." said Detective Smith.  
  
"What... the hell are you talking about. The car was there and the person was still in the car seat." Inuyasha siad angrily.   
  
"There was no one in the car and there was a gun and a picture of Kagome. We think someone hired a hit man to kill Kagome..."  
  
"But... why." asked Sota.  
  
"That's what your here to tell me." said Detective Cole.  
  
"We don't know any thing or what your talking about." said Sota.  
  
"Well call us if you need anything." said Detective Smith.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they left. Dr.Colazzo came out and talked to Inuyasha then they were escorted to Kagome's room. Sango gasped as she saw all of the wires, tube, and other stuff hooked up onto Kagome. Sota faced paled and he walked over to his sister's bed. Her eyes were open but held no regonization in them as Sota held her hand. Her voice was soft and but was heard throughout the whole room.   
  
Four simple words floated in the air.   
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Those four words made everyone's heart stop but everything clear. She had lost her memory and there was no way to tell if she would get it back. She lost all the memories of the pain, heartache and the suffering. She repeated those four words again.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Sota nodded and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Yes...I'm your brother." he said softly.  
  
"I don't remember...I can't remember." she said weakly.  
  
Those words broke Sota's heart. He even wondered if she would ever remember him again. He promised mom that he would always take care of his sister and that was one promise he intended to keep. He looked at his sister's sleeping face and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. But no one in the room saw the tear that rolled down his cheeck and from that day he knew what it felt to be alone.  
  
A/N: Ha... How's that for a chapter three. Ok I have some bad news... My brother some how managed to trick my mother into giving him more computer time than me. And the bad news is that I might have to quit the story cause my annoying brother made a bet that if I don't make at least twenty reviews by next week Thursday he would some how get me grounded from the computer again...  
  
OK... Don't pity me. I need twenty reviews by next week Thursday so where's my loyal fans. Come on you can do it!!! I know your not going to let me down are you. Please don't let me down I'm counting on you... Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee!!! 


	5. Quick note

Hi guys  
  
I am so sorry for the inconvenience but I have been feeling sick lately and we are going away for a while and I don't when I'll be back. Hopefully the Monday and I've been very busy lately due to the fact that I have to go to summer school. Anyway reviews are welcomed cause I'm having a major writer's block and I don't know what to do for the next chapter. This is so frustrating anyway I hope you're not to disappointed in me *Audience throws spoiled vegetables at her* Ok geesh I know your disappointed and I'll try to put up the next chapter before I leave. But it will be kinda short ok and sorry for the inconvenience. Oh yeah review and give me some ideas please.  
  
Thank you.   
  
Nakaki 


	6. A visit in the night

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this every time. For the last time I do not own Inuyasha some lucky person in Japan or wherever does.  
  
A/N: They're.... Here's your chapter six. Sorry it took so long to update and I won't let it happen again. I'm typing up the next chapter now anyway. Wait what are you listening to me for? Go on and read the story. Go.... JUST GO ON ALREADY.  
  
She channeled the psi energy steadily through the amber while she gazed down into the palpable night inside the jar. After a few seconds she saw something stir in the depths. The dark itself appeared to be condensing and coalescing. It was reacting to the pulses of energy she was forcing through it. If she screwed up at this stage, she could all too easily spring the trap.  
  
Kagome sighed and closed the book. She winced when she moved her left arm, which was sore from all the shots she'd gotten. She was annoyed with the fact that everyday they would give her a shot and draw some blood. She shuddered at the image of the needle penetrating her skin. She also hated the food. It was like feeding baby food to a dog.  
  
Since the accident she was stuck in the hospital for two weeks and was to be released Friday. Each day she was visited by a girl named Sango, a boy named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, a guy with amber eyes named Inuyasha, and then there was Sota her brother. She couldn't remember anything...not even her brother and it made her feel vulnerable. The doctor said it was only natural for her to feel this way after what she had been through. He also said it would take months, days, or years before my body would be fully healed and that it could bring back my memory.  
  
She looked up at the nurse who had walked in the room with a cup full of pink liquid. The nurse walked over to her and gave her the cup. Kagome looked at the cup and frowned. She hated taking this stuff but had no other choice. Taking a deep breath she swallowed the pink slimly liquid and fought the urge to spit it back out in the nurses face. She then forced a smile and the nurse nodded and left the room.  
  
Kagome sighed and then turned off the light and tried to get some sleep. She looks at the digital clock that was blinking 10:00 and went to sleep. She didn't know what woke her up. She just looked around the room and tried to sit up but couldn't. She fought whatever or whoever was holding her for a while but gave up do to exhaustion. She then opened her mouth to scream and the person covered her mouth with a rag.   
  
Kagome held her breath not wanting to inhale the chemicals but soon found it hard and starting gasping for air. As she took a deep breath she felt like she was floating on a cloud of darkness before the rag was removed. It was only used to subdue her so she was half-conscious. She tried to fight the rising darkness when she heard a scratchy voice.  
  
"It is useless to struggle because you can't fight it. What's done is done." Kagome didn't know why but she obeyed the voice. She then knew whoever the person was had total control over her body and her actions.   
  
"You being in that car accident was no accident. I planned it." Kagome's eyes widened and tried to fight but felt herself slipping back in the darkness. Kagome closed her eyes and let those words sink into her then looked at the hooded person.   
  
"But why," she asked confused.  
  
"Why you ask...because of this," she said holding up a pink glowing shard. "This is your past, present and future." Kagome looked at the shard and felt a familiar feeling. She tried to touch it but stopped and looked at the person.   
  
"This is what brought you love and it is what took it away. This is your destiny. Within this city are the rest of these shards. Find them if you want to have to have a future."  
  
"Who are you," Kagome asked.  
  
"I am you... But in the future I am known as Kianaka the Miko."   
  
She removed the hood of the coat and Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the girl. Her hair was slightly longer and had streaks of silver in it. She was dressed in a blue kimono with silver floral print.  
  
"If you don't find these shards we won't have a future. As we speak we are changing the future now and we are giving what is left of the human race hope." Stunned Kagome looked at Kianaka in shock. She looked at the pink jewel and wondered how a little jewel could destroy the future.   
  
  
  
"But how could I change or eve save the future.... I can't...."  
  
"Stop. You can save us. You can save your world. Never say you can't because all you have to do is believe in the power of love."  
  
"If this shard is what brought me love and it is what took it away. Why would I want to save it."  
  
"Because it is the only hope of having a future. I don't have much time left but take this," she placed the shard around Kagome's neck. "We are lucky and grateful that the elders gave you a second chance. They want you to fulfill your destiny and change the future."  
  
"Elders..." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Yes elders. They are the ones who made me your guardian. Rest now Kagome and you will not remember this meeting, but remember your mission... your destiny.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.  
  
A/N: Review if you like cause I don't care any more. Hope you like this chapter. Till next time. 


End file.
